Planet of Sand
by SendAwayTheClowns
Summary: With a twist in the beging. The Doctor and Amy find themselve on a Planet of Sand. Only there is something lurking there. Something that can only mean trouble. Can the Doctor survive long enough to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so since I refuse to even contemplate that ridiculous ending to The Big Bang (Seriously? Why did she marry Rory? Stupid writers) I am going to be setting this story at the end of The Big Bang, only changing the ending to how I think it should have gone! Plus it is the sequel to my last story. No Such Thing As Ghosts. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Planet of Sand**

Amy could feel her heart racing as she walked down the aisle. She wasn't sure she wanted to get married now. She almost felt like something was missing. Someone was missing. It was all so confusing. There was defiantly someone missing, but who? All her family and friends were there. Who could possibly be missing. There was no one missing. She knew that, as he eyes looked around her. Everyone should could possibly even think of was there. The only person who wasn't was the little old woman across the road. But Amelia knew she wasn't coming, she had told her that a few days before the wedding. So who was it that she seemed convinced was missing.

The word Doctor seemed to be screaming through her mind. The Doctor! Amy closed her eyes for a few moments; it was then that everything seemed to be flooding back to her. "My Raggedy Doctor! I remember him" she mumbled under her breath. Suddenly all those feelings she felt towards that Doctor came flooding back to her. How she could have forgotten those feelings she had no idea. She loved him. She couldn't marry Rory, she just couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to him, to Rory. Sure he was sweet but she knew now that he just wasn't the man for her. Only there was no escape. It seemed she was going to have to go through with this. The Doctor was trapped through the crack in her wall, he couldn't come back. A single tear trickled down her face. Her Raggedy Doctor! The man she loved. He was gone! Gone for good.

Just as those horrible thought ran through her head a whooshing sound filled the room. A soft and gentle breeze started to blow through. The face of Amelia Pond instantly lit up. She turned around to face the door. A shape appearing just in front of it. The TARDIS. Amy knew instantly that it was the TARDIS. She would know that sound that shape, that box, for now a Blue Police Box was stood in the room, anywhere. Her Raggedy Doctor, he was back. She wasn't going to let him go again, not ever!

The Doctor had barely stepped out of the TARDIS doors before Amy's arms were around his neck, holding herself closely to his body. He could feel that feeling running through his body again. That amazing feeling. The feeling he had missed so much. His arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her tightly. The girl that could never belong to him. The girl that loved another man. She was simply in his arms, once again. It must have been at least a minute before he came his senses. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back from him, their bodies losing their contact. Neither the Doctor, nor Amy, seemed to have realised that people were trying to talk to them and ask what was going on. No! It seemed like to them there was only each other. No one else in the Universe mattered.

"You're getting married! Is it the morning already! You are not married yet are you? Hope I didn't miss the wedding. Mind I always cry at weddings but..." the Doctor was cut off by Amy placing her finger against his lips.

"Just slow down, Doctor. Answers coming in reverse order! Aww how sweet, you crying at weddings, this I have to see. No you didn't miss the wedding! No I am not married yet. Yes it is morning already, funny how times flies. Oh and no. I am not!

The Doctor just raised and eyebrow and looked a little confused. She wasn't getting married? What had happened? Had they argued? Was it something he had done? Now that couldn't be right, he had only just got here. There hadn't been time for him to do anything! Yet why wasn't she marrying Rory. She loved him, didn't she? Course she did! Yet why was she saying that she wasn't marrying him? The Doctor was completly confused now. "Amy? What are you talking about? You are in your wedding dress, course you are getting married! Why else would you be dressed like that? Especially with all these people here staring at me like I am some alien from out of space with a time machine called the TARDIS" he was rambling again. He knew that much, yet once again he couldn't help it.

He knew he was going to have to move on with the fact that she wanted to be with Rory, he was the one that she was getting married to. This day was just proof of that. "I will just go and park this thing outside, don't wait for me, okay!. I will be 10 seconds. I promise you, Amelia Pond."

The Doctor pivoted on his heel to enter the TARDIS once again, only for Amy to grab hold of his hand. Her soft touch against his was like a toxic poison. It felt so amazing; this was going to be the hardest day of his life. Having to watch her pledge her love to another man. Another man who wasn't him. The man he half wished she still couldn't remember. He turned his head back to look at her. "You know you should stay here and get down that aisle"

Amy shook her head slightly. "Doctor! You can't marry someone when you are in love with someone else. That isn't how it works"

A huge gasp filled the room. The Doctor looked just as shocked as everyone else. Except they seemed to have already worked out who Amy was talking about. The Doctor, on the other hand, still seemed clueless to that small little detail.

"Really when did that become a rule. I only wish that someone had told me that? Or maybe it isn't a rule on Galifrey, still now I will never know. Hang on you are in love with someone other than Rory?"

Amy nodded her head and gripped tighter to his large hand "The man who showed me the world. He took me away and showed be what was and what could be and what the Universe looks like up close. Now do you get it?"

The Doctor nodded his head. He knew what she was talking about! Him! How could she love him? She had Rory, gorgeous Rory, funny Rory! Yet she wanted him. This wasn't happening it couldn't be happening. He wanted her, no wait, scratch that, he needed her. Only not like this. He couldn't let her give up a happy marriage just to be with him. A relationship that would only ever end in pain and tears. He could never spend the rest of his life with her. Ever! The only thing he could think to do now was play dumb, act like he didn't know what she was going on about. "Actually sorry no, not getting it," he sad to her that look of confusion was spreading onto his face once again.

"In one word, one very simple word that I am sure even **you** can understand" Amy replied with, highlighting the word you.

It was that which made the Doctor take a step back. "Seriously! Amy Pond I never had you down for playing jokes like that. I think I will just leave the TARDIS here, you never know she might want to watch."

"Do we have a wedding here or not! I have another one booked in half an hour" the vicar shouted down the aisle to where the Doctor and Amy finally became aware of everyone around them. All eyes were on her. On Amy! She was going to have to answer and fast. Yet that wasn't proving to be a problem. She knew the answer almost instantly.

"Well that all depends on whether he will have me or if he just thinks I playing another prank on him" the redhead said with a smile, her gaze remaining fixed upon the Doctor.

The Doctor raised his hand to his head and ran his fingers through his thick hair. Was she really asking him to marry her? Things were starting to get serious now! He didn't know what to say. Committing to people was just not something that he ever did, he couldn't change that! He refused to change that. The hearts in his chest were pounding, to the point where it was actually starting to hurt. Come on Doctor say something! Anything! No matter how stupid. Just say something this instant!

"I can't! I could never do that to you! I couldn't bare to have to lose you. Sweet, gorgeous, mad, impossible Amy Pond! Please don't make me. This could only end in tears" truth be told he was just trying to convince himself that he didn't want to spend his life with her. Which was a lie, he couldn't bear to not be with her for a single moment. But marrying her was a totally different story, he couldn't marry her! He just refused to, didn't he? He wasn't so sure anymore. Stupid redheads! It was then that he made a pact to stay away from redheaded women on their wedding day. It only ever got complicated.

Before he could so much as think or say anything else Amy was pulling him down the aisle behind her. How could such a little woman be so strong. Though to give some credit part of him, however small or large that part might be, almost wanted to be at the other end of the aisle. "Amy, please don't do this. I am never getting married again. Not ever. It's not happening. You and me are not happening. Regardless of how we might feel towards one another"

What happened then the Doctor wasn't quite sure. In fact he wasn't sure whether he had said anything or done anything. The next thing he was aware of was sitting next to Amy Pond, eating some meal, that he had to admit tasted a bit like plastic. Although that was probably just his stupid new taste buds, playing up again. They were going to take a bit of getting used to.

"You alright, Doctor?" came her voice from somewhere far away. It was then that the Doctor seemed to realise that he was in a daydream world again. He turned his head to face her, suddenly becoming all too aware of how close they were, her hand was placed on his arm. Her face was mere centimetres away from his. This was unreal. Everything that was happening to him right now was just beyond mad. What had happened, he honestly couldn't remember.

"Yeah, fine. But can you just answer me one question? What did I just do?" came his reply as he took her small hand into his large hand and gripped it tightly.

"Technically that is two questions, but I will let off seeing as you are now my husband, oh and you are not fine are you?" Amy replied to him, as she planted a kiss upon his cheek.

"Oh yeah, two questions sorry I didn't think then, but... hang on. What?" the Doctor said turning to look at Amy again. "What did you just say? I need... I need...what do I need?...tell me what do I need...I need air. I need fresh air, just excuse me for a minute or several." With those words the Doctor rose to his feet, quickly excused himself before heading out the door and outside.

He leant back against the wall and took a deep breath in. What had he just done? This was going to far. Why did he have to go and do something like that? He glanced down at his hand and sure enough the gold wedding ring was clinging around his finger. He couldn't deal with this right now. Of all the stupid things in the world he could have done, he went and got himself married. He just stared straight ahead, simply trying to just put together all the events of the day in his head. Why? Why did he get himself into this? He really was an idiot sometimes. Maybe just pulling the ring off his finger and bolting off into the TARDIS, without her. Leaving her behind would make things that little bit more easier. At least it would allow him to hide away how he felt about her, that he could at least force himself to forget the feelings that were screaming through his insides. No, that was impossible there was no way he could ever bring himself to leave her. Never again could he leave Earth without taking her with him.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump. His head snapped around only to have his eyes meet with Amy's. A small smile came to his face and he reached out with his hand, holding it out to her. Amy instantly took hold of it and laced her fingers into his. "You okay?" she asked him, her voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah, course. Just a bit new, a bit strange really. Can't say I won't get used to it. Just might take a long time. Oh and by the way did I tell you that you look fantastic today." His free arm curled around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. Amy placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head into her, placing a soft and passionate kiss against his lips. The kiss only last a few seconds, if that, since a voice behind them called out.

"DOCTOR! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" upon hearing those words the Doctor spun around only to be met with a fist smashing into his face and almost knocking him to the ground. He raised his hand to his face and instantly felt some warm liquid, that couldn't have been anything but blood.

"RORY!" Amy's voice shouted "There was no need for that. Okay so I chose him over you, but seriously. Did you really think you had a chance when the Doctor was around"

"Amy I am fine really. Now you TARDIS now!" he said as he ushered her through into the church again and into the now open TARDIS doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so that ending was not what I expected to write. I wasn't actually going to have the Doctor and Amy get married she was sort of just going to run away with him. But it turned out all good. Also in addition to this chapter. I am going to be posting another sub story, simply by the request of MerlinAndMary, (at least I think that is their name, probably got it wrong, but still) so that will be up soon as well. Plus there might be a more M rated version of the next chapter coming up, if I feel like writing it. I am not going to post it here, just for the people who don't like that sort of thing.**

"Will you keep still" Amy said in a frustrated voice as her hands held his head in hers and she carefully dabbed with a cotton wool ball at the blood on his face.

"But it hurts" the Doctor sulked pouting. His eyes looking up at her face. He couldn't stop himself from thinking just how gorgeous she looked with her face full of concentration. Okay! This was bad he was starting to let his mind go soppy. Come on Doctor! This is silly. Marrying her was one thing but just letting himself go all soppy in his head was a bit to far. Even if Amy had no idea what he was thinking right now. She probably didn't want to either.

The next thing that the Doctor was aware of was his lips crashed up against his. Who had kissed who? The Doctor wasn't sure. Yet all he knew right now was that he most certainly didn't want to pull away from her. There was no Rory around to punch him this time. They were safe in the TARDIS where they had all the time in the world. Something he was certainly not going to find the time to waste.

As the kiss continued and became more and more hungry and passionate the harder it became for the Doctor to pull away from him. He wanted her, no correction, he needed her. He needed her a lot more than she needed him. She was the one person he craved more than anyone he had ever met in his life. Simply having her face so close to his, attempting to sort out whatever that idiot ex fiancé of hers had done to his face, was just intoxicating. Now that his lips were moving up against hers he literally couldn't breathe. His hands tangled themselves in her long ginger hair. How was he ever going to pull away from her? He couldn't he was almost certain that it was impossible. She drew him in he couldn't escape her now. Both hearts residing in his chest melted into the kiss he pulled her head in even closer to him. How much he craved her.

The whirring noises of the TARDIS couldn't stop him now, in fact the noises that he was so tuned into. The noises that the old Police Box made were nothing but a blurry sound in the background. The type of sound you can hear, yet don't really pay much attention to, simply because they just don't seem to important. The Doctor was so absorbed in the soft kiss of Amy Pond that he barely even noticed the TARDIS giving a huge jolt, as it landed, without having the Doctor to make it that little bit less bumpy. It was only really when he was thrown backwards into the Console itself, which caused him to not only just whack his head on the central column but his back whacked up against the console itself. He knew he was going to have to pull away from her now. It was just going to have to happen one way or another. He slowly pulled away from the kiss. Only wondering when he would be able to feel her lips up against his again 'Bloody Hell Doctor! He had only just broken the kiss and yet he was waiting for the next one to come around. Surely that wasn't the best thing in the world. "C...C...Com...Come on" he stuttered, still under the effects of Amelia Pond's kiss. "We should see what damage I have caused to the future of the human race" he stumbled over to his jacket, pulled it on again, not really trusting typical Earth weather, that was if they were even on Earth. The Doctor hadn't even bothered to check that small detail out. He reached out and took hold of Amy's hand, his finger entwining with hers. This was it the moment of truth. He walked over to the doors, bringing Amy with him, taking a deep breath he pulled open the doors and stepped out. A first glance everything seemed normal, yet that didn't necessarily mean that everything would be fine.

Amy was still under the influence of the kiss. She was sure she wouldn't have been able to utter a word even if her life depended on it. All the same her eyes scanned her surroundings. There just seemed be nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. She barely even noticed just how hot it was. All that was in her mind was the Doctor just how amazing he was. That kiss, nothing could have been more perfect. Except maybe the fact that she had married him, only now she thought about it was that even one of her brightest ideas.

The atmosphere smelt rather strange and Amy was sure that this was not Earth. There was no way that it was Earth. Trust the Doctor, well the TARDIS since the Doctor had been far to busy kissing her to fly it, to send them to another planet for their first trip together, as a married couple.

In the distance she could see something that looked rather like a sand storm heading straight towards them. It seemed to be moving at such a speed and Amy was sure that it would catch up with them soon. She glanced at the Doctor, wandering if he had spotted it. Gently tugging on his arm. "Doctor!" she managed to say to him. His gaze was upon her face in less than a second of her calling out his name. Amy swallowed and nodded her head towards the direction of the sand storm. Her eyes remained fixed upon him as his head turned to look in the direction she had nodded to.

Amy noticed his face looked rather worried, that was never a good thing. "Doctor!" oh how she loved the sound of his name on the tip of tongue. It was almost like some kind of fantasy roleplay. Stop! Stop that Amy! Now was not the time for all that! "What is it?"She felt his hand gripping hers tightly before he spoke just one single word, a word that confused her completly, though that was nothing new. He generally confused her with what he said.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing? Nothing? Are you blind or something that is defiantly something. Now what is it?"

"It's Nothing! Literally Nothing" he turned his head to look at her again. Big Mistake! Her soft hazel eyes simply stared into his face and the Doctor just got totally lost, almost like walking into a labyrinth where you can't seem to find your way to the centre. "It is called Nothing. Quite ironic really considering it does so much more than nothing. It wipes everything from existence. Everything in it's path. We have to find out of there is a town here or anything. They might know something. Anything. Like when it appeared and that will give me a clue as to how long I have got to save this Planet"

"Great way to spend our Honeymoon" Amy mumbled, despite the fact that she loved just being one step away from danger, the Doctor would always save her. She knew that.

"After this I will take you somewhere romantic if you have your heart set on it. But right now we have a planet to save. Come on."

The Doctor gently tugged on her arm and pulled her forwards, breaking into a run. There had to be some people left here still. Even aliens, hell he would even be glad to see the Daleks right now. Just so long as he knew there was some form of intelligent life still alive and they hadn't been completly wiped from the face of the planet. He really was going to have to find the name of it. For now it was nothing but a planet of sand.


End file.
